Zmena velenia
by Auguruj
Summary: Minulosť sa zvykne vracať, keď to nepotrebujete. Keď na dvere zaklope Jasperova minulosť, prinesie so sebou niečo, čo Cullenovci ešte nevideli.


"Bella, si v poriadku?" spýtala sa drobná čiernovláska dievčaťa s hnedými vlasmi. Oslovená potriasla hlavou a obrátila sa k nej.

"Hej, som," zamrmlala si. "Len mám zase pocit, že ma niekto sleduje."

Čiernovláska sa zvonivo zasmiala. "Toto je už koľký krát čo sa obzeráš, lebo máš taký pocit? Siedmy? Už to ani nepočítam. No tak, Bella."

"Ja za to nemôžem Alice, proste mám taký pocit," hundrala si Bella namrzene.

"Bella," oslovil ju chlapec s bronzovými vlasmi. "Nikto tu nie je. Stále ti to hovoríme. V okolí tohto domu nikto nie je. Ak by bol, cítili by sme ho."

"A zacítili by sme ho skôr ako by nás uvidel," pripojil sa veľký svalnatý chlapec.

"Ja viem, Edward, Emmett. Proste si ma nevšímajte, áno? Aj tak si ale myslím, že by to niekto mohol byť. Možno niekto jednoducho nijako nevonia. Tak by ste ho necítili. Mohol by to byť aj upír."

"Edward, Alice aj Jasper by ich zachytili cez svoje talenty ešte predtým, ako by sme zacítili ich vôňu, Bella. Nerob si starosti," uisťoval ju Carlisle.

"Možno len začínaš byť paranoidná," poznamenala štipľavo Rosalie. Bella si len vzdychla.

"No dobre. Tak teda zajtra?" rezignovala a pobrala sa k dverám.

Všetci ostatní sa pobrali za ňou a povychádzali na verandu, aby jej zamávali, keď bude odchádzať. To leto to bol ich zvyk, odkedy ju James skoro zabil a Edward jej musel vysať jed, zblížila sa s Cullenovcami ešte viac.

"O tom istom čase," potvrdil so svojím anjelským úsmevom Edward. "Budeme čakať."

Bella prikývla a zostúpila po schodoch na príjazdovú cestu, kde nechala zaparkované svoje auto.

Ešte ani nebola pri aute, keď sa na ňu čosi neviditeľné a tvrdé vrhlo a zvrtlo ju tak, že bola čelom ku Cullenovcom. Vtedy si Bella všimla, že tá vec už nie je neviditeľná.

Bola to upírka, upírka, ktorá ju objímala rukami tak, že jednu mala ovinutú krížom cez jej hrudník a blokovala jej ruky a druhú mala položenú na jej krku. Skláňala sa k nej tak, že jej do tváre padali hnedoplavé vlasy ako clona, ktorá ju oddeľovala od Cullenovcov.

"Povedz im, nech sa nehýbu!" zasyčala upírka Belle do ucha, tak hlasno, aby to počula len ona. Cullenovci presne v rovnakej chvíli zalapali po dychu, keď ju tam videli iba tak sa objaviť.

Edward vyzeral, akoby sa na upírku chystal práve zaútočiť, keď sa Belle vrátila schopnosť hovoriť a urobila, čo jej bolo prikázané.

"N...nehýbte sa!" vyrazila zo seba vydesene Bella. Edward stále pôsobil, akoby sa chcel už-už vrhnúť dole schodmi no Carlisle mu položil ruku na plece.

"To dievča patrí k nám," povedal jasne, aby ho upírka bez problému začula. Nečujne sa zachichotala Belle do ucha.

"Sledovala som vás dosť dlho na to, aby som to vedela aj sama, vďaka," poznamenala ticho, opäť len pre jej uši.

"Nemusíš sa báť," dodala. "Neublížim ti. Takýto prístup je ale lepší. Možno ho to aspoň trochu zobudí. Zavolaj sem dole Jaspera. Iba jeho a nikoho iného."

Bella sa opatrne pokúsila obrátiť hlavu. Nezabránila jej v tom, tak Bella ten pohyb dokončila a pozrela upírke do očí. Oči mala jasnej sýtooranžovej farby s prímesou červenej.

"Uh..."

"Začínajúci vegetarián, Isabella. A teraz mi zavolaj Jaspera. Mám s ním nejaké nevybavené účty," zapriadla potichúčky upírka.

"Neubližuj mu. Alice bude nešťastná," šepkala prosebne Bella.

"Možno. Aspoň by si šla nájsť svojho skutočného druha. _Zavolaj Jaspera_. Teraz."

Bella si vzdychla, no nemala veľmi na výber. Tá upírka ju mala doslova v hrsti.

"Jas...Jasper? Poď prosím sem. Len ty," zavolala slabo.

Jasper zažmurkal a Alice sa do neho zavesila. Pomaly sa uvoľnil zo zovretia svojej manželky a obozretne zostúpil po schodoch dole.

"Povedz mu, že jeho talent na mňa nefunguje, prosím ťa," požiadala ju upírka spokojne. "Začína to byť trochu otravné. To isté platí aj pre Alice a tvojho Edwarda."

"Tvoj talent na ňu nefunguje. Ani Edwardov a Alicin," opakovala mdlo Bella. Jasperova tvár stvrdla a pôsobil veľmi ostražito.

"Takže nie, nie si paranoidná. Len veľmi vnímavá. O chvíľu ťa pustím. Choď si kam chceš, ale nechoď blízko pri Jasperovi. A neostávaj tu," dodala pobavene upírka.

Jasper zastal tri metre od nich.

"Kto si?" spýtal sa obozretne a trochu nepriateľsky.

Upírka uvoľnila zovretie okolo Belly a odtisla ju na dĺžku paže od seba. "Choď."

Bella sa rozbehla ku schodom na verandu a do Edwardovho náručia.

"Major Jasper Whitlock," bola upírkina ležérna odpoveď na Jasperovu otázku. Jasper sa vystrel a zaťal zuby.

Upírka sa otočila priamo k nemu a odhodila si vlasy z tváre. Jasperovi sa rozšírili oči a strhol sa.

"Anabelle!" vyhŕkol.

Upírka naklonila hlavu.

"Tak si ma pamätáš? Predpokladám, že ti padlo ťažko zabudnúť na upíra, ktorého si sa pokúsil zabiť?" skonštatovala ostro upírka.

Jasper mlčal, len na ňu civel, celé telo napäté. Tvár sa mu skrivila do takmer bolestného výrazu.

"Poznala som ťa pod viacerými menami. Major Jasper Whitlock, Boh vojny, Krvilačný stroj. Sledovala som ťa a musím s poľutovaním konštatovať, že už nie si ani jedno z toho. Stalo sa z nezávislého, silného, sebavedomého a nebezpečného upíra skrotené vegetariánske mláďa pumy? Pýtam sa, či vieš ešte vôbec bojovať," jej hlas znel posmešne.

Jasper zaťal zuby, no nereagoval. Vzdychla si a vkĺzla rukou do vrecka na svojej mikine. Vytiahla starú a ošúchanú koženú rukavicu. Hodila ju na cestu pred neho.

"Tak ako? Alebo si už zabudol na spôsoby, ktorým ťa učila tvoja matka? _Dáma_ sa neodmieta."

Jasper pozrel na rukavicu ležiacu v prachu cesty a s ľútosťou zdvihol hlavu.

"Nechcem ťa zabiť, Ana. Nikdy som nechcel."

Mykla hlavou. "Nechcel, ale bol by si to urobil. Krvilačný stroj, Pán Smrtiaci, Boh vojny by to bol urobil. Obaja to vieme. Skrotené vegetariánske mláďatko to neurobí a nechce ani bojovať. Chce zabudnúť, ale upíria pamäť je stála. Mláďatko strká hlavu do piesku. Raz mu ju ale niekto odsekne."

Zamračil sa. "Prestaň, Ana."

"Prečo? Lebo mláďatko nechce čeliť spomienkam? Mal si hercov v spomienkach zabiť ako všetkých ostatných. Šlo ti to výborne."

"O čo ti ide, Anabelle?"

"Chcel si ma zabiť. Mňa. Ušla som. Chcem, aby to skončilo. Začalo to bitkou, bitkou to aj skončí."

"Jasper na ňu neveriaco pozrel. "Ana..."

"Nie," odsekla. "Nemala som rada Krvilačný stroj, nemám rada ani skrotené bojazlivé mláďatko."

"Ana..."

"Zdvihni tú rukavicu major Whitlock," zasipela upírka. "Hneď."

Jasper na ňu hodnú chvíľu pozeral a potom si vzdychol.

"Bol som rád, keď si ušla. Nechcel som s tebou bojovať, ani ti ublížiť."

"To si už povedal," odsekla chladne Anabelle. "Ale v porovnaní s Mariinými rozkazmi som veľa neznamenala. Len toľko, aby si ma nechal ujsť. To si ale dovolil aj dvom iným a boli len tvoji priatelia. Čo chceš pre mňa veľa neznamená. Nedal si mi, čo som chcela. Daj mi, čo chcem teraz a budeme vyrovnaní."

"Ale... ja ťa nemôžem zabiť, Ana."

"Mohol si vtedy, môžeš aj teraz. _Zdvihni tú prekliatu rukavicu_."

Jasper dlhú chvíľu nerozhodne stál. Nakoniec mu ale poklesli plecia a on sa pre rukavicu zohol.

"Nie! Jasper!" vykríkla zúfalo Alice, ktorú držal za rameno Emmett. "Emmett, pusť ma!"

"Je vo vašom záujme, aby ste ju nepustili," poznamenala upírka, no takmer ich ani nepoctila pohľadom. "Jej talent síce blokujem, ale _ja_ nepotrebujem talent, aby som vedela, čo sa s ňou stane ak sa bude do tohto pliesť. Je čas na malú šou, Jasper."

Anabelle sa otočila a vykročila ďalej od domu, na voľné priestranstvo medzi domom a lesom. Jasper pozrel na svoju rodinu a Bellu a ospravedlňujúco sa usmial.

"Nech sa deje čokoľvek, nepleťte sa do tohto. Má pravdu, aj keď by som sa najradšej vyhol boju. Ale má pravdu," na tvári sa mu jasne črtala bolesť a zármutok.

"Jasper, kto je to? Nikdy si o nej nehovoril," povedal Edward, stále držal Bellu v náručí.

"Anabelle bola jedna z novorodených upírov, ktorých som mal zničiť, keď ich sily začali pohasínať. Nechal som ju ujsť, ale má pravdu. Ak by ostala, bol by som nakoniec urobil, čo odo mňa Maria chcela," tvár sa mu skrivila do grimasy. "A to by bol koniec."

S tým sa otočil a vykročil za upírkou, ktorá teraz stála na mieste, ktoré si vybrala a znudene čakala, zabodávajúc do neho temný pohľad.

"Máš vymedzené pravidlá?" spýtal sa odovzdane, keď zastal tridsať metrov od nej.

"Blízky boj, v oblasti vymedzenej domom a okrajom lesa na druhej strane. Ak sa do toho zastarie niekto z tvojich ignorantských advokátikov, zabijem ich. Neobťažuj sa s talentom, ja som ten svoj vytrénovala dostatočne, aby v boji nepovolil."

"V tomto boji by som talent aj tak nepoužil. A nikto z nich nezakročí, dlžím ti to."

"Dlžíš mi oveľa viac než si pripúšťaš," povedala upírka veľmi tichým, no zároveň veľmi intenzívnym hlasom. "Buď taký dobrý a vyhoď rukavicu. Začíname s dotykom zeme."

Jasper vyzeral, akoby chcel veľmi niečo povedať, no potom mu poklesli plecia a on vyhodil rukavicu do vzduchu. Len čo začuli prvý kúsok kože naraziť do najvrchnejších stebiel trávy, obaja sa pohli. Od tej chvíle z nich Belline ľudské oči nevideli nič, len sem-tam nejakú šmuhu.

"Edward?" zašepkala Bella tichučko. Nevidela ich síce, ale počula silné zvuky, akoby do seba opakovane narážali kusy kameňa.

"Chceš ísť dnu?" spýtal sa jej Edward ticho, s tvárou stiahnutou úzkosťou. Bella potriasla hlavou.

"Nie, len... ona mi nechcela ublížiť. Sledovala nás, preto som mala stále pocit, že na mňa niekto pozerá. Bola to ona. Celý ten čas tu bola a nič neurobila. Mohla ma zabiť, no neurobila to. Ani teraz mi neublížila."

"Tá nechce ublížiť tebe," odsekla ticho Rosalie.

Dvaja upíri zatiaľ okolo seba krúžili a útočili a na zemi veľkou rýchlosťou narastali brázdy a miesta s vytrhanou trávou a inou vegetáciou. Anabelle presne vedela, kedy sa bojazlivé mláďatko úplne zmenilo na majora Whitlocka. Jeho pohyby sa len chvíľu po začiatku boja stali plynulejšími a premyslenejšími. Uškrnula sa, kým sa zohla a uhla jeho útoku. Zároveň švihla rukou a venovala mu tvrdý úder do rebier. Ozval sa škrípavý zvuk.

"Zdravím, major Whitlock," zatiahla, kým blokovala jeho nasledujúci útok. Od času keď bola súčasťou Mariinej armády ubehlo veľa času, ale stále sa pamätala na spôsob boja majora Whitlocka - úpíra, ktorý ich trénoval boj keď mal lepšiu náladu. S horšou náladou sa menil na Boha vojny, no tým bol obyčajne len počas bitiek s inými armádami, nie proti vlastným.

Major Whitlock sa jej nemohol dotknúť, na to bola príliš dobrá. Ešte niekoľkokrát mala zásah, kým sa Major Whitlock rozpamätal a uvoľnil miesto Bohovi vojny. Ten bol tvrdší protivník. Odrážal rovnako efektívne ako ona a útočil rovnako.

Anabelle sa usmiala, len čo zablokoval útok, ktorý by Majorovi ušiel.

"Dlho sme sa nevideli, Boh Vojny."

Niekoľko minút sa snažili preraziť obranu toho druhého, no Anabelle veľmi nečakala, že sa jej to podarí. Jej bojové schopnosti boli na rovnakej úrovni ako schopnosti Boha Vojny, bol jej rovným protivníkom. Bolo to tak už keď od Marie ušla.

Rovnako nečakala, že ten súboj vyhrá. Poznala všetky bojové úrovne, vlastne všetky osobnosti upíra, ktorého biologické meno bolo Jasper Whitlock. Odkedy prišla do Forksu, zoznámila sa s najmiernejším z nich - s bojazlivým mláďatkom. Počas svojej mladosti a novorodeneckých mesiacov sa však zoznámila so všetkými ostatnými. Väčšinu času mimo bitky to bol major Whitlock - ľudský major ktorý bol premenený na upíra a zmenou nestratil veľa zo svojej vojenskej nátury. V bojoch to býval Boh vojny - upír, ktorého bojové schopnosti ho preslávili po väčšine južného územia. V ťažších bojoch sa menil na pána Smrtiaceho a Krvilačný stroj - prvý z nich stále disponoval časťou vedomia majora Whitlocka a ak bol človek opatrný, dalo sa s ním jednať a neprísť pritom o hlavu. Ten druhý bol presne taký ako sa volal - stroj. Nebol v ňom ani kúsok ľudskosti, ani kúsok vedomia. Krvilačný stroj nerozprával, ničil. Bol to zlomyseľný a trhajúci zver, ktorý všetky bojové schopnosti majora Whitlocka využíval na jedinú činnosť a nič ho nezastavilo. Nič okrem smrti obete alebo Mariinho opakovaného rozkazu.

Nenávidela a desila sa Krvilačného stroja. Ale toho dnes nebude musieť stretnúť. Akonáhle Jasper prepne do režimu pána Smrtiaceho, bude len otázkou času, kým ju porazí a skončí to. Takže nie, ona nečakala, že ten boj vyhrá. Ale kvôli tomu neprišla.

Takmer deväťdesiat rokov sa potĺkala sama. Musela to skončiť. Buď ju zabije alebo ju prijme, s pánom Smrtiacim si nikto nebol na istom. Určite vedela len jednu vec - on to skončí. A to bolo všetko, čo chcela.

Pán Smrtiaci sa objavil ešte predtým, ako zmizla všetka tráva z ich vymedzeného priestoru. Vyrovnaný súboj bol odrazu minulosťou a Anabelle bola nútená začať rýchlo ustupovať. Napriek ťažkostiam, s ktorými sa snažila držať so svojím protivníkom tempo, sa jej na tvári objavil slabý, no potešený úsmev.

"Rada vás opäť vidím, pán Smrtiaci," vyšepla, keď sa na okamih opäť uvoľnila z nebezpečenstva.

Len pár okamihov nato bolo po všetkom. Ako si myslela, s pánom Smrtiacim nedokázala udržať krok. Odrazu prerazil jej obranu, dostal sa jej na chrbát a pevne ju oblapil oboma rukami okolo hrudníka, podobne ako predtým ona Bellu. Zacítila jeho zuby na svojom hrdle, no nezahryzol. Tesne predtým sa nadýchol a znehybnel.

Ona v odpovedi na smrteľné nebezpečenstvo tiež zmeravela a neodvážila sa ani nadýchnuť.

Takmer minútu tam len stál, držal ju v šachu a vdychoval jej vôňu.

"Otvor mi svoje emócie," povedal nakoniec ticho a Anabelle sa proti svojej vôli zachvela. Ak by mala predtým pochybnosti, že je to pán Smrtiaci, čo nemala, teraz by si už bola istá. Ostatní z jeho klanu museli teraz tiež chápať, že už nemajú dočinenia s bojazlivým mláďatkom. Jeho hlas bol tichý, mrazivý, plný autority a sebavedomia. Už len ten hlas stačil na to, aby ste vedeli, že ak chcete žiť, nesmiete sa o nič pokúsiť.

Anabelle bez slova zdvihla svoj štít, aby prepustila jeho talent. Ďalej však blokovala tých ďalších dvoch - priateľa tej smrteľníčky a tú upírku, čo mala drzosť predstierať, že Jasper patrí jej.

Pán Smrtiaci nedal najavo, že by ju už čítal, no ani nemusel. Vedela presne, čo v nej vyčíta. Pána Smrtiaceho rešpektovala a obdivovala, to boli hlavné emócie, ktoré nikdy nemizli, keď mala tú česť. Vedľajšie, no tiež vždy prítomné boli láska a ostražitosť. Tie boli slabšie ako prvé dve - ona milovala skutočnú myseľ, skutočného Jaspera Whitlocka, no v pánovi Smrtiacom z neho bol len kúsok. Vedela, že tú lásku pán Smrtiaci cíti, takisto ako vedel, že to je cit, ktorý je vždy prítomný a väčšinou hlavný, keď je zoči voči Bohovi vojny alebo majorovi Whitlockovi.

"Dlho sme sa nevideli Anabelle," poznamenal pán Smrtiaci, no neuvoľnil svoje zovretie okolo nej. Anabelle sa úplne uvoľnila a zmizla z nej všetka bojovnosť. Pamätal si ju. Poznal pocity, ktoré z nej cítil, vedel, čo z nej cítil keď mal hlavnú úlohu Major alebo Boh. Pán Smrtiaci bol z väčšej časti ovládaný inštinktami, zvieracou upírou časťou svojej bytosti. Nepotreboval čítať myšlienky, vedel, prečo tam prišla. Nemusela nič ďalej robiť. Už to záviselo len na ňom.

"Dlhujem ti ospravedlnenie za obe moje miernejšie ja," pokračoval ticho, odmerane pán Smrtiaci. "Ani jeden z nich to nechcel prijať, aj keď to vedeli hneď ako som to zistil. Možno by ťa zaujímalo, že odkedy ťa nechali ísť, ani raz nedovolili, aby som dostal kontrolu. Vedeli, čo by som urobil a nemohli to dopustiť, keď mali Mariu, však?"

Na chvíľu sa odmlčal. "Povedz mi, zlatko, prečo ti trvalo tak dlho, kým si sa sem konečne dotrepala?"

Anabelle prebehol záchvev strachu. Jeho stisk sa nezmenil, ale ona vedela, čo ten tón znamená. Prečo sa ale hneval na _ňu_?

"Nerozumiem, pane," vyšepla vyľakane. Vedel síce, o čo ide a kto mu je, ale pán Smrtiaci by jej neváhal ublížiť. Nemyslela si, že by ju zabil, no aj tak...

"Viac ako osemdesiat rokov si sa držala bokom a nechala si svojho druha, nech si robí, čo chce. Ja si kontrolu len tak zobrať nemôžem, čo veľmi dobre vieš, a pretože ma nepustili dopredu, nemohol som ťa vyhľadať, aby som tú smiešnu frašku skončil. Aké ospravedlnenie máš ale _ty_?"

Vedela, že to nebol jej najlepší nápad, keď mal plný prístup k jej emóciám, ale nedokázala potlačiť náhly osteň hnevu pri jeho slovách.

"Obaja by ma pre Mariu zabili keby som sa vrátila a až potom by zistili, čo spravili. Nemala som ako vedieť, či im Maria nenakázala dokončiť, čo začali. Rovnako ako som nemala ako vedieť, či ste boli v popredí alebo či by ste sa zachovali inak než oni. Keď som sa dozvedela, že ste odišli od Marie, nevedela som, či je bezpečné priblížiť sa, rovnako ako som nevedela, či ustojím ďalšie odmietnutie. Rozhodla som sa to skúsiť, keď som to už nemohla zniesť a bolo mi jedno, čo sa stane. Trvalo mi niekoľko rokov, kým som vás vystopovala. _Neoceňujem_, že ma viníte za niečo, čo spôsobili vaše miernejšie osobnosti." Postupne bol jej hlas chladnejší a tvrdší, poslednú vetu už viac-menej zlostne zasyčala.

Zasmial sa jej do ucha. "Takže ešte stále máš svoju iskru, však, Anabelle? Nebol som si istý, hoci ten kúsok s Bellou vyzeral nádejne. Tak sa zdá, že ti je ešte pomoci, aj keď ťa ich konanie poriadne doriadilo. Si len tieň mojej družky, no to sa teraz rýchlo zmení."

Nemala ani čas, aby začala dúfať, keď pokračoval.

"Ja som ťa vždy rozpoznával, Anabelle, a keď si konečne tu, už nemienim strácať ani minútu. Nemôžem ťa prijať, keď si takáto zničená, ale nemaj obavy. Ostanem tu, kým sa z toho nepozbieraš a potom budeš moja. Keď bude puto celé, ani tí dvaja idioti to nebudú chcieť meniť."

"Traja," namietla Anabelle, no tvár jej žiarila šťastím. Keď tam šla, nemala ani potuchy, že pán Smrtiaci je na jej strane. Netušila, že ju rozpoznával ako svoju družku. Keby to vedela, vyhľadala by ho akonáhle by sa dozvedela, že odišiel od Marie. Alebo by našla spôsob ako obísť Mariu a dostať ho do popredia ešte predtým.

"S tým sa už nemusíš zaoberať. Moja základná osobnosť je major. Bojazlivé mláďatko sa už viac neobjaví - moju povesť už poškodil viac než dosť. A stroja sa obávať nemusíš. Keď bude puto celé, neublíži ti a dokážeš ho deaktivovať."

S tým venoval jej krčnej tepne krátke obliznutie a vyrovnal sa. Mala pocit, akoby mala každú chvíľu explodovať samým šťastím a láskou. Vedela, že od tej chvíle bude láska jednou z hlavných emócií, ktoré bude cítiť aj voči pánovi Smrtiacemu, pre to, čo pre ňu v ten deň urobil. Pre to, že ju celý ten čas rozpoznával a akceptoval, kým jeho miernejšie osobnosti zlyhali.

Jej mŕtve srdce sa zachvelo, keď zbadala na jeho tvári extrémne zriedkavý úsmev.

"Som rád, že ma oceňuješ, družka," zapriadol jej. Potom sa otočil k domu, aby sa tam postaral o posledné voľné konce.


End file.
